


Privileges

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Boyfriend privileges are the best privileges.





	Privileges

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Kurt loved spending time with Sam and Mercedes at their apartment. 

With a spacious guest bedroom and all the same comforts of home, it was easy for him to settle in with Blaine.  They could make themselves cozy as the four of them cooked and chatted and generally caused mayhem for their neighbors by staying up late and laughing at horrible rom-coms.  The evening had already progressed to that point, Kurt and Blaine on one of the couches and Sam and Mercedes on the adjacent one.  They'd broken out a bottle of wine to celebrate the occasion -- it was the end of Mercedes' third cross-country tour, and even though she was clearly exhausted she still couldn't seem to stop smiling -- and dropped off in pairs, Mercedes and Sam directly in front of the TV and Kurt and Blaine off to one side.

The couch was large enough for both of them to sit comfortably apart, but Kurt had already figured out that it was much more enjoyable to sprawl out with his legs hooked over the arm and his head resting against Blaine's thigh.

With Blaine's fingers rubbing gentle circles against his temples and comfortably full from dinner, Kurt was already dozing by the time the movie got underway.  His eyes were closed and his breaths soft and even as he listened in on Blaine, Sam, and Mercedes' conversation rather than joining.  "Falling asleep on us already?" Mercedes teased, tossing a small pillow in their direction and making Kurt grunt as it landed on his stomach.

He reached down to propel it back at them before Blaine's hand rested over his own, preventing him from doing so.  With his eyes closed, Kurt supposed that that was probably the better idea; he didn't want to think about what he might break if he chucked the pillow blindly back at their friends.  Besides, it was so much nicer to just sit and relax, let Blaine take care of defending his honor and stroking his hair.

Every time that he'd imagined having a boyfriend before Blaine entered his life, he'd somehow missed just how heady it would be to share easy physicality.  He hadn't spent long contemplating the joys of lying with his head against Blaine's knee listening to him talk and knowing that he didn't need to join in the conversation to be noticed.  Sleepovers with his friends had always been nice, but there was something immeasurably thrilling about spending time with Blaine.  With Blaine, things could happen, casual touches turning even more inquisitive and patient and curious, even headier as the night wore on.

Tonight wasn't one of those nights, however, and Kurt could feel the relaxation settle into his bones as he tangled his fingers with one of Blaine's hands and listened to his voice (but not his words; he was too far gone to care about words) overhead.

"Wait, is he asleep?" Sam asked, overloud and surprised in the quiet.

"Sam," Mercedes chastised quietly at the same moment that Blaine's hand tucked against Kurt's chest a little more tightly, protectively.

"It's okay," Blaine assured, keeping his voice low, liquid and warm in the dark.  Kurt felt certain that there was a magical component to his voice; it was just that perfect.  "It's been a long week," he added without needing to elaborate.

Kurt knew that he should sit up with a sleepy stretch and curl around Blaine's body properly, asking Mercedes for details about her tour.  Doubtless it would be more polite for him to attempt to engage in the conversation and actually watch the movie instead of listening in halfheartedly, distracted by the rhythm of Blaine's breathing above him.

He didn't do any of this, though, because he had a loving husband to curl up with, and everything else could wait for another day.  There could never be enough movie night cuddles, as far as Kurt was concerned.

To his credit, Blaine didn't seem to mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
